An all solid state battery is a battery including a solid electrolyte layer between a cathode active material layer and an anode active material layer, and one of the advantages thereof is that the simplification of a safety device may be more easily achieved compared to a liquid-based battery including a liquid electrolyte containing a flammable organic solvent.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for detecting short circuit of a battery by applying voltage to a non-injected battery (battery before injecting a liquid electrolyte) provided with a cell comprising a cathode plate, an anode plate, and a separator, although the technique is not related to an all solid state battery.